


Masks

by ryouku



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryouku/pseuds/ryouku
Summary: Their masks only came off around each other, where they truly felt the other wouldn't judge in times of heartbreak.





	Masks

**Author's Note:**

> For Catrina.

"Why did he choose her over me? You just don't spill feelings to me, kiss me, have sex, and yes we did have sex together, get my hopes up just to choose someone else!" 

Mai wasn't used to a tearful Toph. Usually she held on, was strong and in a way similar to Mai, put on a mask to hide what she really felt. But that mask was falling and it hurt Mai to see that. They only took off those masks around each other. It's what honestly started their friendship. 

"This is the second time someone has to take my heart and crush it. Might as well not have one at all! I should've known this was going to happen." And the tears started streaming down her face. Fists formed at her sides as she tried her best not to start throwing boulders. Mai sat there and listened until it was time for her talk, even though words weren't her strong suit. She could relate, however, with two men quite frankly fucking her over time and time again. 

"Why do they feel the need to be so...so--"

"Stupid? It's because they are." Mai sighed, her arms crossed over her chest. "They're not worth it." 

"But, you had both Zuko and Kei Lo." 

"I know. And obviously both were mistakes." Both still stung Mai in her heart. She still loved Zuko. Everything with Kei Lo was confusing and should not have happened. 

"Zuko wasn't. I can tell. I know you still love him, Mai." Her tone was no longer harsh, but softer now because she knew Mai was still in a fragile state herself. 

"We're not here to talk about him." Mai snapped. She immediately regretted her tone and huffed. "Anyway, do you want me to hurt Sokka? Because I can." 

Toph shook her head, deciding to sit on the floor across from Mai, crossing her legs. "Normally I'd be all for that idea, but he'll get it from me sooner or later." 

Then it was silent. Toph still sniffled but her cheeks were now dry and free from her tears. It was when Mai spoke up her attention was immediately grabbed again. 

"If there's anything I learned, you grow. Don't let them hold you down. Sokka will regret what he did. Simple enough." 

All Toph could do was nod. It still hurt her. Her heart hurt. She felt as if someone took it from her and ripped it into pieces before handing it back. It will never be the same. 

"I'll still hurt him for you though. I owe you after doing what you did to Zuko." 

"Just leave some room for me to hurt him after. Deal?"

"Deal."


End file.
